<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 058 by Josh_the_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933093">Day 058</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard'>Josh_the_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22933093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year in Kirkwall [58]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 058</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brennan was awakened by a loud crashing noise. The weeks of sitting idle had not dulled her reflexes; she was on her feet in three heartbeats. In the next three, she had grabbed a broom and burst through the door into Merrill’s main room. The Merrill was laying on her back, Brennan couldn’t tell if her friend was stunned, unconscious, or dead but she had no time to worry about that. The elven blood mage was in the room and he didn’t look like he was there to take tea. </p><p>Brennan jammed the handle of the broom into the elf’s solar plexus and kept pushing until he was up against a wall. Brennan was no templar and could do nothing to defend against any magic he might cast, but she was pretty sure mages had a harder time casting spells while being punched in the face. </p><p>Her first hit took the mage in the mouth, knocking out a tooth and splitting open Brennan‘s knuckles. On the third hit, Brennan felt her hand shrivel and go cold, as though the blood were being drained from the area. Then the elf caught her next punch, moving supernaturally fast. Brennan felt her body start to go into shock. She struggled to fight against it.</p><p>The elf got his hands between them. Brennan braced herself, expecting him to push her away but instead, flames erupted from his fingertips engulfing the guardswoman. She launched herself over the table to escape, the smell of burning hair and flesh filling her nostrils. </p><p>Fighting to think through the pain and panic she saw her nightgown, the one Merrill had bought for her, was on fire so she tore it off and flung it at the mage. He let out a cry of surprise and Brennan presses her advantage. She lifted the table and used it as both a shield and battering ram, slamming the elf back into the wall. From there, she braced against the wood with her shoulder, trapping the mage’s hands against his body, and continued to hammer his face with her fist. </p><p>A blast of energy sent her flying across the room. She impacted the wall a split second before the table crashed into her splintering into a hundred pieces, many of which embedded themselves into her flesh. She slid down the wall and watched the mage advance on her, she couldn’t find the strength to move. Just then, a bolt of electricity took the elf square in the chest, knocking him across the room. </p><p>Merrill was on her knees gripping her staff. She drew in strength, preparing for another attack but the elf vanished, replaced by a mouse that squeezed itself under the door before either of the women could react.</p><p>Brennan and Merrill locked eyes for a moment and suddenly Brennan felt her adrenaline crash. The pain hit her harder than any spell the mage had cast and she nearly passed out. Merrill helped her to her feet which were the only part of her not either burned or full of woodchips. </p><p>“We need to get you to Anders,” she said. “He’ll be able to heal you. Damn it I wish I wasn’t so rubbish with creation magic.” </p><p>Brennan let herself be led into the street. They met up with some elves who had come to investigate the commotion. Merrill argued with them but Brennan couldn’t focus enough to follow the conversation. Eventually, someone draped a cloak around her, and she and Merrill started on their way to Darktown..</p><p>The warden was waiting for them when they arrived and almost immediately Brennan felt a wave of soothing energy wash over her. The removal of pain was almost as much of a shock as its arrival, and Brennan collapsed onto the dirt floor of the clinic. She let herself be led to a cot and fell into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>